


Lord of the Dragon in action!

by scarlettmccall



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, Deneral, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 08:25:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10636071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettmccall/pseuds/scarlettmccall
Summary: MerthurArthur wants disbelief, Merlin prove so lebbent up another secret of the veil.





	

Lord of the Dragon in action

Arthur and Merlin were riding in the woods. The wind took away the birds chirping, the leaf litter motoszkáltak small animals. The prince's servant and enjoyed the beauty of nature in silence, then suddenly shouted Merlin.

\- O drakon fthengomai au su se Kalon katerkheou Deur!  
Arthur immediately stopped his horse and looked puzzled servant, but did not have time to speak. Huge rustle of wings stirred up the air around them, and a fearsome dragon landed in front of them. Prince of Camelot immediately bounced off his horse, his sword pointed the creature as he jumped protectively in front of Merlin.  
\- Stay behind me protect you!  
\- Do you really think that hurt me with a toothpick? - heartily laughed at the dragon, then turned his attention to standing behind the smiling man in knight. - This time, what can I do to serve you, the young warlock?  
\- Actually ... uh ... this time just called you because Arthur did not believe that I can do it - look away shyly Merlin, normally felbőszítve the dragon's response.  
\- No ugráltathatsz, according whim, even if you can! I'm too old for this, you are not worthy of this behavior.  
Arthur gasped his head back and forth, and then decided to get off the servant of ten körméről.  
\- Really you called in here for this? - pointed disdainfully to the animal.  
\- It has a name, Kilgarrah's called - growled angrily onto the dragon, but Arthur ignored him.  
\- I told you that I am the last dragon overlord, so all the dragons forced to obey me, but you're not sure you did not believe this to me.  
\- Of course not! I do not even think right now.  
\- Do you dumber Duke has not carried on the backs of the earth - blurted the dragon, who started to have fun on the double.  
\- Nobody asked you, in addition, the sword still in my hand - swung meaningfully toward Arthur.

Kilgarrah smiling leaning closer to the prince, who was firmly rejected legs, not recoiled from it.  
\- It is the sword, which you want to nail me for my breath forged, so you do not harm me. Before you ask, how is this possible, think about who can do anything to force a dragon. - Merlin looked meaningfully, however, whom the prince has been very angrily stepped closer.  
\- So it's not enough to have hidden your years to tour or even lied about the sword as well.  
\- For your sake I did.  
\- Oh sure! I always bring up this mentségedül, kitalálhatnál really been something new.  
\- Now you're going to punish the many füllentésért? - flashed a mischievous sparkle in the eyes of the slave.  
\- The penalty you would not - put his sword back in its sheath the prince relented. - So, it is not only the greatest magician who ever lived, yet you were also the last sárkánynagyúr. - Merlin nodded vigorously as he came close to Arthur. - Tell me, Merlin - he cooed to his lips - how hide our ability even from me?  
\- Kiss me, then I'll show you - was violently toward her lips, but the prince pulled from her head.  
\- you forget again here that only I can command! - hauled himself to his wizard, Merlin's hot breath scorched lips.  
\- Then what are you waiting for? - moaned hoarsely desire of the sorcerer.  
\- Kiss Me!  
Merlin happily complied, Kilgarrah he raised his eyes to the sky.  
\- Stupid in love! - with leapt from the ground and swung in the air.

Upstairs, however, a circle written still down, he looked at the two men, and smugly noted that the mighty dragon lord Camelot young prince could not say no, and willingly, and even relish letting the mighty mage tuck it under her.

 

\- Ends -


End file.
